Sălişte
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Sălişte |official_name=Sălişte |pushpin_map =Romania |latd=45|latm=47|lats=39|latNS=N|longd=23|longm=53|longs=11|longEW=E |image_shield=Saliste CoA.jpg |subdivision_type1=County |subdivision_name1=Sibiu County |subdivision_type2=Status |subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Town |leader_title=Mayor |leader_name=Banciu Teodor Dumitru |leader_party=National Liberal Party| |area_total_km2=226.78 |population_as_of=2002 |population_total= 6092 |website=http://www.saliste-sibiu.ro/| }} Sălişte ( or Selischte; ) is a town in Sibiu County in the centre of Romania, 21 km west of the county capital, Sibiu, the main locality in the Mărginimea Sibiului area. Geography The town is situated at the edge of the Cândrel Mountains, on a series of river valleys which flow into the Cibin River in the South part of the Transylvanian Plateau. According to the Primaria locala din Sălişte, besides the main town of Sălişte (2830 inh), under the same administration are also the following villages: *Aciliu (268 inh), 8 km away *Amnaş (369 inh), 9 km away *Crinţ (2 permanent inhabitants - military base), 18 km away *Galeş (331 inh), 2 km away *Fântânele (251 inh), 8 km away *Mag (439 inh), 9 km away *Săcel (520 inh), 4 km away *Sibiel (402 inh), 6 km away *Vale (384 inh), 2 km away Population Originally all the localities, except the villages of Aciliu and Amnaş, were inhabited by Romanians. Today the ethnic composition is as follows: *5,725 - Romanians *233 - Romas *137 - Germans *7 - Hungarians Most Romanians are Orthodox and the Germans still living in Aciliu and Amnaş are Lutheran Evangelical. There are also some small Protestant Churches. Economy Traditionally the main occupation was shepherding and related activities. Today this occupies a smaller percentage of the workforce, but remains important alongside other agricultural activities. Light industry was developed in the recent period and there are some textile workshops. Commerce and services are also an important activity. The area around Aciliu and Amnaş is well suited for wines and around Mag and Săcel there are a series of artificial lakes for fish farming. History The area was inhabited for a very long time, and on a hill between Sălişte and the nearby commune of Tilişca there are the ruins of an old Dacian citadel. The first document mentioning the town is from 1354 and refers, in Latin, to Magna Villa. Early names would be Nogfalu in Hungarian and Grossdorf in German. Later, in 1383 the village is known as Magna Villa Valachiealis (Big Village of the Vlachs), denoting its ethnically Romanian population. Still later, it was one of the villages in the Ţara Almaşului, an area sometimes ruled by Wallachian rulers. From 1485 it was included in one of the seven seats of Saxondom. From the late 18th century it was an important village of the Romanian community, and it became the most important cultural centre in the Mărginimea Sibiului area. In 1774 there was an important local revolt of the Romanian population; members of this community also took part in the the revolution of 1848, the Transylvanian Memorandum movement and almost every important event in the National awakening of the Romanians in Transylvania. Personalities The most notable personalities born in Sălişte are: *Ioan Lupaş (1850–1967), Romanian historian *Onisifor Ghibu (1883–1972), teacher, organiser of the Romanian educational system in Transylvania *Dumitru D. Roşca (1895–1980), Romanian philosopher Category:Cities in Romania Category:Sibiu County de:Sălişte eo:Sălişte (Sibiu) it:Sălişte hu:Szelistye ro:Sălişte